Pretty Please
by pammypam93
Summary: It was cold that night; freezing but everything inside me burned for her. I’d drive the distance, trek the snow and even read a book just to see her--the cutest little librarian. ONESHOT My first! Zabuza/Hinata Review would be nice critic or not


It was cold that night; freezing but everything inside me burned for her. I'd drive the distance, trek the snow and even read a book just to see her--the cutest little librarian.

_Hinata_. Hinata was her name, and she was _perfect_. Curvy from top to bottom, and her soft, pale skin looked so refined when she blushed. Her overpowering shyness took me in and her long black hair inspired unbearable urges to twine it around my fingers. Her innocent personality completely intrigued me and her round lavender eyes had a strange effect on my heart.

It beat madly; it stung of desire.

Her voice was angelic; like a child's, but more womanly. It was a sweet tone filled with care and love…and fragility. Her cute stuttering brought butterflies to my stomach and every time she clumsily dropped a book it was surely a sight to see.

How could she bring the worst out in me?

I wanted to corrupt her, to dirty her innocence. I wanted to hear her sweet voice beg to have me inside of her. I wanted to see how far that blush of hers could go and put my hands all over her silky skin. I wanted to hear her gasps and her moans…her screams. I needed to invade her; I wanted to take her so no one else could.

Day after day I'd come to see her, to observe her. I'd watch her go up and down ladders as her tiny fingers put books back in their rightful places. Her sunshine attitude towards people who needed assistance made my worst days the best and I was giddy enough just thinking about what she was going to wear the next day. _Damn_, did she look good in a pencil skirt--and she had plenty. Her heels were never less than three inches tall and her nails were always painted red. She never wore makeup, just lip gloss on her luscious lips. Sometimes I'd watch her reapply it after she'd spoken to a costumer a bit longer than she intended. She'd smooth it on slowly and evenly, then rub her lips together; then she'd run her tongue across her top lip just to taste the flavor.

Strawberry. That's what it tasted like, because that's what the tube she left on the counter read.

Everyday she wore a pair of pearl earrings. I spotted them every time she pushed her hair back behind her ear. It was a nervous habit, only when she talked to guys that were attractive to her. First would come the small blush of her cheeks, then she would avoid eye contact… then the hair. I've seen her do it a couple times but nothing further than that. Whenever anyone asked her out she would reject in a way so nice it was impossible to get mad at her. But I wouldn't let her reject me, because it was her and because of that fact I'd go straight to force. I'd never hurt her; only twist her a bit so she couldn't escape me… and only because she didn't want to.

When I first saw her I was letting off some steam as I was taking a little walk. Flurries fell from the sky and the earlier fallen snow crunched under my feet. I glanced over to see her standing there in front of the library doors looking towards the sky in a daze.

At that moment I forgot what I was so mad about and suddenly wanted to read a book.

The next steps I took led me towards her, and the closer I got to her the faster my pace sped up. She noticed me, once I hovered two inches above her looking down on her beautiful face. Shocked, she backed up just a little then looked up to see my face half-covered by the black collar of my turtleneck sweater and my happy eye creases. I had asked her if the library was open and all she did was nod, but then her cheeks flushed and she looked down as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. It was the first time I noticed the pearl earrings; it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

That's when I became hooked on her and there was no going back until I had her. But instead of going back I thought of keeping her forever.

~-~-~

It was snowing hard outside and the cold air attacked me from all angles. I had just gotten off work and my thoughts had only been of her. My heart ached for her that night; worse than any other night. I had strong doubts about the handle I had on my behavior; there was something about that night. When I arrived at the library, the heat from inside blew against my numb skin as I pushed open the doors. When I saw her I lost my breath. She stood there in an outfit I'd never seen her wear before. A high-waisted red pencil skirt that was so form-fitting around her hips and thighs; the safest thing I could do was sit down. Of all the pairs of heels she could have worn hers were patent leather; black and pointed toe. To top it off, she wore a black pinstriped vest… and only the vest to curve around her perfect breasts. Her hair had a certain wave to it and her lips had a certain pout.

Was she taunting me?

Once she started walking towards me I gripped the edges of the table. She walked over carrying a couple of two-pound books in her arm, but the way she walked was different. She usually walked like she had a wall around her but on that night every step she took had its own ego. She set down my library card in front of me and smirked; not a small smile, but a teasing smirk. Her eyes were pure with barely a hint of invitation. I could smell the strawberry scent of her lip gloss, and her fingernails were _extra_ red.

"You left your library card again…_Zabuza_."

She slid it closer to me with her middle and index finger then I dug my nails underneath the wood. _Zabuza,_ she said; on any other night it was Mr. Momochi. But that night Zabuza rolled off her tongue so sweetly and echoed throughout my mind. Before she turned around, she tucked her hair behind her ear and as she was doing it was like time had slowed down and she looked me straight in the eye while she did it. She didn't break eye contact; no tinted red cheeks. It was as if she was trying to tell me something, like she made sure I saw her do it. Then she turned around and walked away, disappearing in to an aisle.

It was already decided ever since I saw her in that red pencil skirt that I'd make her break her own rule about being quiet in the library.

I slowly trekked the library aisle after aisle from front to back waiting; watching her. Every time I passed her way our eyes linked, like predator on predator. I was hungry for her; row after row I ran my fingers across the books listening to my fingers hit each one. My face glistened with sweat as a damp spot formed on the collar of my turtleneck sweater from the hot breath I breathed against it. I wanted to pull it down but I wouldn't let myself; she had to do it. For months I had imagined her tiny fingers running across my face; I'd always imagined the way she licked her lips after she put on lip gloss. Once the library closed down I was going to leave bite marks all over her, marking her as my territory whether she liked it or not. I'd hide myself in the shadows of the back shelves once it got closer to closing time. The place had to be empty; I wouldn't share the noises she made. Randomly I'd hear the creak of the building doors open hoping it was only people leaving and not coming in. In the very back of the library I lent against the bookshelves eyeing the built-up dust on the books before me.

Who knew that just as I had been watching her, she'd been watching me?

I'd leave my library card every single time just so her sweet moment of attention had been placed on me. So the first thing I'd hear when I entered the creaky doors was her quiet voice tell me I'd left my card again. Maybe I thought my actions were too subtle for her to see through, but really, they were so blatant. I heard her voice echo goodbye and the jingle of keys as the library doors creaked. I checked my watch that had shown 9: 02. It was Thursday; the library always closed an hour earlier on Thursdays.

But the real question was if she was still there, or had she left despite the intent her eyes, her strut, her clothes and everything else had shown?

My question was answered when the lights shut off and all that was visible was the soft glow of a desk lamp in the very front of the library. I smirked as my heart picked up its pace… then I began to prowl. I was hot and anxious… greedy, like she was all the money in the world and I wanted it. My steps were steady as I sneaked my way through the rows of bookshelves. I heard the rolling of her chair and the tapping of keyboard keys.

Once I got closer I saw her typing away as she concentrated hard on her computer screen. I walked up casually, hands in my pockets, making sure my steps didn't register on the carpeted floor. There was a pause in her typing but then she continued; she knew I was there. I stopped at the front of her desk but she didn't turn to look at me. After I'd been standing there a few minutes she'd stopped what she was doing, slid her left hand into the top of her slightly opened vest, and then pulled out my library card to slide it across the desk toward me.

She smirked.

"Don't forget your library card…_Zabuza_"_._

I needed my control, for it was slipping at the sound of her saying my name the way she did. It went through me like electricity and it didn't help me knowing where she was keeping it all along. I took the card off the desk. It was still warm in my hand as I slipped it in to my pocket, mentally reminding myself to leave it on a table somewhere before I left. She stood up from her chair, placing her hands on the desk. She slid forward a bit as she looked me straight in the eyes with a smirk still placed on her lips.

"You know, ever since you started coming to this library…you've never once checked out a book."

Surprising her I'd placed my hands on the desk in front of hers and leaned in close to her face. The scent of strawberry was strong and I knew she put more lip gloss on before I came. She didn't move but waited for me; anxiousness was written all over her face. I slowly moved in closer to her ear and caught her shake a bit.

"The only interest I have in this library…_isn't_ a book."

The next thing I heard was her nails dig in to the desk and from what I could see in the light of the desk lamp was her face flushed in red. It was a beautiful sight, very exhilarating. I wanted to touch her but something told me to wait. I wanted her to want me to touch her. As I moved away from her she steadied herself after nearly tipping over. I slipped my hands back into my pockets and watched her changing expressions. She took a seat as I noticed her breathing a little heavier than usual. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and then folded her hands together on the desk.

"D-Did you f-forget that the library c-closes early today…Z-Zabuza?"

I smiled as I walked over to one of the tables. I removed my coat, placing it on one of the chairs. Her cute stuttering had put a bounce in my step. I walked towards the desk but instead of standing in front of it I went around it. She shot up from her seat backing up into the desk. My hands remained in my pocket because I knew she was watching them closely. I stood against her so I could feel the warmth of her body, but my hands never moved and neither did hers. I leaned my face in so our eyes were locked; it was the only thing she could see on my face for now so I used them effectively. She was slightly scared but ready.

"I didn't forget…I remembered _especially_."

I freed my hands from my pocket, grabbing a hold of the desk on each side of her and trapping her between them. Her eyes had widened, staring at the entrapment she was in with my body. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest beating quickly inside her but I knew that she knew that mine was beating even faster. Even though I had her I needed to be sure of something; there was something I had to be certain about. She hadn't pushed me away, screamed for help or shown resistance. Fear is what I saw and even though I was prepared to see it in her eyes I needed to know what kind of fear it was.

But in order to do that I had to touch her first.

My hands slid off the desk just enough so my fingers could hang off the edge. Her eyes switched back and forth from my eyes to my hands. Everything was silent and the only thing the both of us could hear was our heavy breathing. I paused in my actions just to ready her; just so she'd know that she'd have to endure my touch for the rest of the evening. I also gave myself a moment before I touched her and risked losing myself. To me, touching her was like a fragile piece of art that, if you touched the wrong way, might break. Like a person falling from a cliff, my fingers fell from the desk and slithered around her hips. I gripped them hard and lifted her on to the desk. She hitched a breath, the first sound from her sweet lips. My hands never moved from her hips and the sound she made took a bit of my calm away. I couldn't move them away but I couldn't move them further. I knew she saw the frustration in my eyes and she could feel the pressure of my grip.

"_Z-Zabuza?_"

I smiled at her adorable voice calling out my name and my name only. Slightly she tilted her head in confusion staring at my happy eye creases. I leaned in to look closer in to her beautiful eyes.

"You afraid?"

"…Y-yes."

I lessened my grip on her hips like I was barely grabbing them. When she said yes I felt like I didn't deserve her and I'd been an idiot the whole time. I caught her staring at my hands and the longer she stared at them the more I began to see this needy expression form on to her face. I felt something burn deep within my chest and spread through me. I released my hands completely, and then she gave me an offended look. Already my fingers were pushing her silky locks behind her ear and trailing the smooth pearly skin on the line of her jaw. Now she looked spellbound, and I more than ever needed to kiss her lips like it was life-or-death situation.

"_Do you want me to leave_?"

Her brows furrowed as she bit her lip. She reached up and placed her hand on my shoulder; I tensed as I felt the warmth of it through my sweater. I felt like I was choking on the pounding of my heartbeat in my throat as her hand moved slowly along my neck. Her fingers crawled over my face and stopped at the bridge of my nose where the collar stopped. She hooked two fingers into the collar and dragged it down slowly, analyzing every bit of the face that she revealed. Soon the collar hung around my neck as her hand smoothed across my face, and then her tiny fingers began to play with the patch of fuzz on my chin.

Those hands were warm, soft and delicate against my nine o'clock shadow.

Slowly I moved in and in that time it felt like an eternity before our lips were going to connect. Her butterfly lashes bowed down to my presence and her soft cheeks bloomed red to my warmth. Once only hot breath was between our wanting lips, I stopped. To think I was torturing myself; her eyes came out of her lustful state and stared at me with confusion, wondering why I wouldn't move forward. What pissed me off is that part of me that doesn't like unanswered questions and unsure thoughts; I had to be right. But this part of me worked to my advantage that night because the fact that I hadn't kissed her yet was simply eating at her. I wouldn't be fooled; I wasn't going to take a piece of the gold to find out I was only going to get a piece.

If that was that case… well I guess it wouldn't matter…because I was determined to take it all.

"Do you want me…to leave?"

The answer to my question meant more to me than that; I was certain she was going to say yes. I'm not going to lie, I was a workaholic. I made no time for women, and it's not like they were throwing themselves at me. I had a reputation for hard intimidation and being feared by my subordinates. I let the way I was at work become the way I was all the time and for a little letdown I was told that I was bit scary in the face. Who knew this woman could bring out insecurity in me that I'd hide my face in the collar of a turtleneck sweater?

I was certain she'd say leave because of the way I was; if no one else liked it why would she?

She smirked at me…no not smirked; smile. The small smile she'd only given me before she smirked at me. But it wasn't the same; this smile had something I couldn't recognize, something that pulled at my heart. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes, and in that look there was the same thing I couldn't recognize in her smile.

"Stay." She whispered.

Stay she said and it played like a trigger word as our lips crashed in to each other like ocean waves. Our tongues slithered together like snakes. She tasted like fresh-cut strawberries and mango. I asked myself--continuously asked myself--why stay? But when I kissed her, I knew why.

I was different…not the way I was.

Finally my hands moved from their place and traveled down to her thighs. I pulled her body closer to mine, causing her to moan into our kiss; it was like an orgasm to my ear and like an addict, I needed more. No matter how much I loved her skirt it just got in the way; she just wasn't close enough. Releasing each other for breath I dove into the gape of her neck, slowly sinking my teeth in, hearing her gasps of pain. Then I kissed along the bite marks. In the midst of marking her I'd found the buttons of the very vest that captured her round bust. I found the first button small, black and round and yanked it from the vest, throwing it behind me, hearing it bounce off the wooden floor. She grabbed my hand to stop me but I bit down in to her neck deeper than before, making her cry out. Her arm wrapped back around my neck and held on tight as I yanked the next button from her vest. As I kissed along my fresh new bite marks I ran my tongue down the newly-revealed skin from the opened vest after I pulled off the last button.

Braless; there's no way I believe she'd forgotten one.

There they were, perk and pink and as crazy as it sounds, they were calling out to me. They looked so delicious that my mouth began to water, so I popped one into my mouth. I spun my tongue around it slowly, just to make sure that I'd gotten the full taste of it. She arched her back and moaned at the feeling as one hand moved from around my neck to a hold on the desk. I switched to other, teeth first, not too hard and not too soft, and then began flicking it with my tongue. I did this for a while, biting and licking each pert nipple until she began to get irritated, calling out my name in frustration. But I couldn't get enough of the taste of them; the feeling of them and the fact that they were mine; in my possession and specifically, in my mouth.

"Za-Zabuza! P-Please!"

Please; she was begging me in that innocent voice of hers. A voice like hers shouldn't say such things and even though she only said please it was what she was asking for. I found her lips again and devoured them as my hands began to search for the slit of her skit. Once I found it I pulled at it and jumped at the feeling of her skirt being ripped apart as far as I could rip it. She pulled away to look me in the eyes; she was looking for trust or maybe sanity. I don't know what she saw but she wrapped arms around me, never breaking eye contact, and her eyes had shown bravery.

I scurried up her skirt feeling like I was unwrapping a present on Christmas and I had the same excitement and joy like any other kid on Christmas day. For some reason the skin on her thighs was softer than any other part on her body, smooth and delicate. My hand smoothed across her inner thigh following a heat-generated path. I watched her expressions the closer I got to it; her breathing got heavier with anticipation. I could feel the humidity between her thighs wrapping around my fingers.

She was soaked completely.

Lace, thong; that's what I felt as I rubbed against her swollen bud. As I watched her head fly back and her back arch to where her chest pressed up against mine. The sweet sounds of her gasp, her moans and her screams were like music to my ears. I was hard, so hard for her that it began to throb but I wouldn't let that take control of me. I wanted to take her to the limit and also myself. I kissed her neck sweetly, rubbing harder against it.

"P-please!" She moaned out.

With that very word she moaned out I'd lost a bit more control. I stopped all my actions and took a deep breath. She moved closer to me, and I could feel the beat of her heart drum against my chest. Not only did she plead with her words but also with her body. After a moment I'd decided that her panties…well, they had to go; they definitely had to go. I gripped them tight, watching her head shoot up knowing what I was about to do.

She stared at me with her lavender eyes; eyes that specifically said 'don't!' I grinned at her; you know, one of those Grinch grins when he decided to screw up Christmas.

Once I grinned at her she knew I would do it, and there was nothing she could do to stop me because it was the only way I wanted them off. She braced herself, and with one brute pull I tore them off. She made a sound between a gasp and a shriek before I tossed the ripped lingerie aside. I chuckled as I ran my fingers though her soft patch of curls, watching her embarrassed expression and enjoying her flushed face.

I found her swollen bud again and ran the pad of my fingers over it until she was back in the state I wanted her to be in. My fingers were slick from her hot juices; slick enough to slide into places. I wondered what she looked like and wondered what it felt like. I was dying to know what it tasted like; what _she_ tasted like. A sweet girl must've had to taste sweet. Determined to find out, I slipped in a finger nice and slow and she whimpered my name in approval. I thrust it into her slowly and she moved her hips rhythmically against it. Her panting got heavier and screams became louder as she began to move her hips faster, trying to force me to go at her speed. I wouldn't let her; there's no way I would. Not on that night; the night I was making her mine.

I grabbed onto her waist and held it still as I slipped in another finger and thrust harder. She tried to move her hips into it but as soon as she did I bit in to her neck, growling at her. She screamed at both my bite and my thrusts then I kissed her quite passionately, taking in her sounds. I kissed at her breast gently, licking at her aroused nipples. I was so hard for her that the throbbing began to hurt. I needed her; thoroughly needed her.

"Za-Zabuza....p-please!"

How polite she was; always in any situation she would not dare to forget her manners. But sometimes her manners could break down a man…especially when she said please.

_Please_, she stuttered out again, and that time she looked me in the eyes and said it. Her begging eyes were filled with agitation and yearning and I have to admit I was bit frustrated myself. I removed my slippery digits as she gave me another pleading look and made her watch as I slowly licked them clean. Her face was a deep shade, a strawberry red as she bit her lip; sweet she was and sweet she'd always be. I smiled at her as I went for a kiss just so she could taste it with me. I'd surely savor it forever. I broke our kiss and moved her closer so she'd feel what she'd done to me. I kissed along the side of her neck gently and stopped at her ear, making sure all was silent before I spoke.

"Do you want it?" I whispered.

Her body shivered at my question as we both heard the sound of my hand pulling down my zipper.

"I need it."

I was shocked; this wasn't the answer I expected--in fact it was even better. This answer was my limit.

The next thing I knew the library was filled with the echoes of her moans and screams while I fucked her into the desk. She was lying down, back arched as her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her hands were above her head holding on to the edge of the desk as one leg rested on my shoulder, and the other wrapped around my waist with the heels intact. Her position was beautiful; so beautiful and so exposed and so _not_ librarian-like. The feeling was blissful and I was on the edge. So deep I was and so hot she was; she was mine, all mine inside and out. I tossed my sweater and removed her leg from my shoulder, leaning over her and gripping her thigh. I caught her lips again knowing she was close as her tiny hands smoothed over my chest and stomach. Her touch gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She screamed out my name and I knew she was close. That's when I started to gradually slow my pace. Maybe I really was torturing myself to make us wait a little longer to reach our peak of ecstasy… just so she'd say please.

She looked at me flustered, eyes filled with beseechingness, and I loved it.

"When you said you needed it…You didn't say please."

She wrapped an arm around my neck and looked at me with her needy eyes.

"P-please!!"

This time it was urgent as I gave her one good thrust. She screamed as she moved her hips to try to speed up my pace. It wasn't enough; I needed more…this please needed more to it.

"Nah-ah, that won't work…how 'bout a _pretty_ please with a cherry on top?"

She moaned in frustration, moving her hips the best she could, but it wasn't enough.

"Zabuza!!!"

I chuckled at the call of my name, noticing the left-out stutter. I gave her another good thrust, trying to get a handle on myself.

"Ah-ah-ah say it! _Pretty _please-"

"Pr-pretty please!"

I started to speed up my pace and her screams began to get louder again.

"_With a-_"

"With…a-!"

She began to grip the edge of the desk and breathed even heavier than before as we both listened to the creak of the desk get faster the faster we went.

"_Cherry-_"

"CH-CHERRY!!"

This was it; neither of us could hold out any longer and I couldn't help but to go as fast and as hard as I could before she even finished the sentence.

"_On top_!!!"

"ON, ON TOP!!!"

That's when it happened, when we both reached complete euphoria and the sight of her at that point was so indecently lovely. She called out my name and held on tight as we both rocked into it. I collapsed onto her chest and that surely wasn't a bad thing, resting my head on two perfectly round mounds of flesh. I listened to the sound of her rapid heart beat and felt the rise and fall of her chest. I could tell was falling asleep from the dropping breath rate and her eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.

I picked her up and carried her to a random aisle of bookshelves in the back of the library. I laid her down and grabbed my coat to spread it over her. To her it was like a comforter from how small she was as her head rested on my lap. We slept there until morning and the only light you could see was glow the of the desk lamp.

I combed my fingers through her hair, moving it from her face and watched her until I drifted off to sleep. I was never going to let anyone else have her because she was mine… because I love her.

~-~-~

I awoke to find my coat over me and her gone from my side so I put on my coat and began to walk to the front desk. She picked up and straightened everything from the night before and left my sweater folded on a table. I looked around to search for her until she popped up from behind the desk with my library card in her hand. She was wearing her coat and her skirt was stapled together.

She smirked at me and set the card on the desk.

"Don't forget your library card, Mr. Momochi!"


End file.
